Can You Hear My Heart?
by January83
Summary: Can You Hear My Heart is a love story about childhood friends Austin and Ally who were separated after Ally's mom died in a tragic way. Shortly after being separated Austin goes through an accident leaving him deaf. When Austin and Ally reunite years later he must pretend like he can still hear so they can be together. This is a touching, heart whelming story about hurt and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

"Na Na Nanana you can catch me!" a blonde headed boy who goes by the name Austin Moon said as his best friend Ally, a small, fragile,beautiful brunette tried to catch him in a game of tag. "Wait Austin! Your too fast!" Little Ally said as she was trying to catch up to him, but she stumbled and fell onto the concrete. She then yelled "Ow Help!" Austin then turned and yelled "Ally!" he ran as fast as his legs could take him to get over to Ally.

Once he had reached over to Ally he said "Are you ok?" still panting. She responded saying "No, not really my leg hurts Austin." A single tear then fell down on her cheek ,and Austin quickly wiped it off with his thumb and said, "Don't cry Ally please it makes me feel sad too just give me your smile." "Ok Austin" Said Ally.

"You just got a few scrapes it'll be alright." he said. Austin reached in his pocket and pulled out a couple bandages and began placing them on her scrapes. Ally just stared at him and wondered Why? Why he was so nice to her and how they became friends. I mean she comes from a poor family with nothing much, and her mother, Penny Dawson is deaf which is hard for ally to communicate with her mother. While, Austin comes from a wealthy family and has everything any 9 year old would want.

He still sticks with her even though his mother, Mimi Moon doesn't like how their best friends. She despises Ally and her family since their poor. She always tells Austin to stay away from her how he is high class and shouldn't associates with the poor but he never listens to her. He vowed never to leave Ally's side.

"There you go all better now " Austin said disrupting Ally's thoughts. She looked into his brown eyes and said "Thank you." they shared a smile and he held out a hand for her she gladly took it and got up. They then walked around and stopped when they saw this grassy hill with a blossom tree and a swing set. they ran up to it and stood in front of the tree in awe." This is our spot now Ally just for us ok?" "Ok!"Ally said. Ally sat down on the swing while Austin softly pushed her with the wind blowing lightly making the pink flowers from the blossom tree fall down on them. Their laughter echoed throughout their secret place.

Austin and Ally sat back to back on the grass and looked up at the clear blue sky together. "Isn't it beautiful Austin?" He looked over at her and said, "Yes." "Hey did you bring your guitar? "Ally said. "Of course I did!" Austin then took out his guitar and started playing their favorite song: _imagine _Ally began singing to Austin she had one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard.

Austin get down here now!" yelled his mom. Scaring both Austin and Ally. "Please just a few more minutes mom!" begged Austin. "You heard me now lets go!" Austin said "Bye Ally." "Bye Austin." Said Ally in a small disappointed tone. "Austin what did I tell you about being with her?" Mimi said. "Sorry mom." No matter how many times Mimi tells Austin to stay away from Ally he wont. Nothing will separate them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

**Ally's P.O.V**

After Austin had left I quickly ran home to my mom just in time for dinner. My mother is deaf due to a childhood accident. It sometimes is hard for both my mom and I. I had to learn sign language when I was younger its the only way I can communicate with my mom. To make sure I knew she was paying attention when I was trying to tell her something is I throw a red ball at her it helps.

After dinner there was a knock on the door so I answered it only to see my dad . He's no longer with us he would always hit my mom and sexually abuse her, he crossed the line and so my mom got a divorce. Wondering what he was doing here I asked," Why are you here?" he replied saying, "None of your business little girl where is your mother?" I knew what he had planned I had to lie to protect my mother "She's not here so please leave!" I said. "Don't lie to me." He said and with that he pushed me out of the way and entered the house looking for my mom, screaming her name, and throwing our belongings. I was scared and just wanted to run to Austin but I knew he couldn't help me. Then I hear a scream knowing it came from my mother I went downstairs to where he was and yelled "STOP Please!" Already in tears. He then looked me in the eye and said "If you don't want me to hurt your mother runaway and never come back!" I loved my mother too much to see her get hurt, so I did as he said and left the house running in tears, not sure where to go until I remembered Austin and I's secret place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I sat down by the tree hugging my knees tightly, worried about my mother. The air was getting cold, and the sun was now down waiting to come back tomorrow. I just wish Austin was here with me he would hug me, tell me everything's ok, and wipe off my tears but he's not here right now. I cried till I knew I had no more tears. Wondering what to do where to go I hear my name being called by many I see light coming from down the hill. I saw my mom and a couple neighbors with a cop. As soon as I saw my mom I ran down the hill and jumped into her arms crying saying I love you over and over even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

She told me using sigh language "Everything's Going to be ok." I smiled and believed her. Then I hear Austin call my name from behind me and said, "I heard what happened are you ok?" He asked while hugging me I hugged back tightly and said" Now I am." Suddenly I felt safe and knew everything will be alright.

The next day my mom took me to work with her for what happened the other night. We entered the building everything seeming normal I brought the red ball so I can make sure my mom knows I'm trying to tell her something. I watched her file papers and do her business work.A while later we smelled a strong scent of smoke nearby and we saw people running away from where the smoke was coming from. I heard people screaming "FIRE!" and then one of my moms business friends told me to there showed there's a huge fire 3 floors above us.

I was frightened and worried my heart began beating so fast and I couldn't catch my breath. I saw a huge wave of smoke coming down to us and parts of the floor above us collapsing causing a bigger fire. My mom grabbed hand and we ran as fast as we could out of the building. The fire was getting bigger and the fire would sometimes block our path to get out. I kept on coughing trying to catch my breath. It dwelt as if someone was chocking me. When I thought I was going to fever breath air again I fell on the floor out the building with my mom.

I could hear sirens and screams coming from people out and in the building. I hugged my mom scared of what had just happened. Then my mom signed to me saying She left the red ball in the building and she was going to get it. I screamed telling her no shaking my head and crying. She shook me and signed to me that she'll be right back, she hugged me held my hand and kissed my forehead. She then let go of my hand and went back inside the burning building. I broke into tears and began screaming at the top of my lungs for my mom. Minutes passed by but it felt like hours till I saw her come out only to collapse on the floor. I ran to her immediately shaking her,and telling her to wake up. The paramedics soon came by my side and carried my mom to the back of the ambulance. I followed trying to control my self but all I could do was cry. Then we arrive at the hospital once we entered the hospital the paramedics rushed in.

They preformed CPR on her 3 times her,while she was holding onto the red ball I gave her. Her heart monitor began getting lower and lower until I heard the beep, and the red ball she was holding onto fell out of her hand and landed on the ground. I grabbed it holding it up to my heart I broke into tears and fell on the floor crying so hard I felt like fainting. I kept on saying its all my fault if I had never given her the red ball she would have never died its all my fault! I screamed crying out loud. Then Austin came in, and ran over to my side, holding on to me I cried into his chest saying its all my fault. He held me saying its not my fault, but I knew it was. "Austin where will I go now I have no where to go no one to stay with I-I'm all alone now." He says, "No your not you-you can stay with me Ally come stay with me." "I'm not allowing that sorry come on Austin get up, and lets go now dinners waiting." Mimi Said

"No mom please she has no where to go Mom! Please.." Austin said. "I said what I had to now lets go."" No.. I'm going with Ally!" Austin said. Mimi walked over to Austin and began pulling him away from me, he kept on trying to be released from her grip. I yelled out his name and he yelled out mine. She held onto one arm of Austin's and he help on to my hand. A doctor came in and Mimi asked him to help her. The doctor grabbed my free arm and tried to pull me away from Austin. "ALLY!" He screamed still holding onto my tiny hand, his eyes teary. "AUSTIN! PLEASE!" I screamed. They soon tore us apart our hands slipped away and his mom dragged him out. I could here him screaming my name in the hallway. I was left on the floor all alone crying was now On My Own...

**Well that was a tearjerker please review I hope you all enjoyed it. Even 1 review for this chapter means a lot to me! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

**Austin's P.O.V**

As we got home I was in tears I never cried as much as I did today. I ran up to my room and slammed my door shut, I threw everything on the floor and began screaming out loud. My mom came in my room holding me down saying, "She's not worth your tears you know Austin you need to forget about her." I turned confused not knowing what she meant so I asked her, "What do you mean?" "Were moving, far away from Ally, I want you to forget about her, she never did good for you." I screamed pulling away from her grip saying, "NO! WE CANT WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ALLY MOM PLEASE..!' I screamed. "Austin we're leaving tomorrow, and there's nothing you can do about it! Now if you do want to see her sometimes, tomorrow when we're about to leave you tell her you cant be friends anymore, and to not bother with you anymore."She said. "What I'm doing for you is good when we move to Miami, and you get older you'll help your father run the business trust me. You don't need Ally." She said .

She then left my room leaving me alone to think, I knew what she was doing for me was wrong I didn't want that I would give up everything just to be by Ally's side right now. She deserves none of the pain she's feeling right now. . How could I tell Ally that I didn't want to be her friend anymore? She's the only person who made me laugh and just make me feel like a kid. I had to do it though its my only way to get a chance to at least see her a couple times I had to...

**The Next Day**

"Austin you're ready? Are you all packed up?" My mom said. I didn't answer her I ignored everything she told me."Austin this is for the better you'll see." "Now come on you have to go find Ally and tell her what I told you to if you want to see her again." She said. Once we found Ally I went up to her I saw her eyes puffy, and red from all the crying. I couldn't do it she had just lost her mother and had no one, but I had to do it."Austin!" she said running up to me for a hug I didn't hug back I couldn't it hurt to much. She looked me in the eye and said What's wrong Austin?" "Ally I'm leaving...because I don't want to be your friend anymore, or see you ever again." I said feeling so guilty. Her eyes turned watery and said, "Austin why? Please don't leave me! You cant I have no one left,but you please Austin what ever I did wrong I'm sorry!She said. "I'm Sorry Ally I cant,now please leave me alone!" I said half screaming. She tried to hold on to me, but I pushed her away and she fell on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry." I said then I ran back to the car and we drove off. I looked out the car window seeing her on the floor crying. A tear slid down from my face and I began to yell at my mom realizing what she had just caused. I asked, "When are we coming to visit Ally?" The car filled with silence I then asked again, "Mom, answer me when are we going to visit Ally?" "Austin. "she sighed "You're not going to visit Ally I told you I wanted you to forget about her. "How could you!" I screamed. I screamed and screamed at her telling her saying its all her fault, and that I hate her. She was frustrated and tried to control me, but I just kept on yelling as loud as I could at her. She then took one hand of the steering wheel to stop me from kicking, and she looked behind at me, and said, "AUSTIN STOP!" then _CRASH!_

Everything went blurry from there I saw my moms airbag go up , I Hit my head several times, and the glass from the windshield was everywhere. I could here the streak coming from other cars and screams coming from bystanders. I soon here the ambulance coming our way I see the red light flashing and I see my mom being carried out of the car. Then they took me out then suddenly all the screams and sirens began fading and fading until I heard absolutely nothing. I moved around franticly screaming "I CANT HEAR! I CANT HEAR!" I couldn't even hear my own self scream. Everything just went mute...

**1 month later**

**Austin's P.O.V**

After the accident I was told by doctors I was permanently deaf ,and would never hear again. My mom forced me to go to special classes for the deaf I didn't see the point If I couldn't hear any way. I learned how to do sight language and I took intensive classes on learning to read lips. My mom has had to also learn sign language to communicate with me. She says I have to pretend like I can still hear,because when I'm older ill be the C.E.O for my dads company and they don't want anyone working there that have a disability. You know I never did forgive my mom for taking me away from Ally she was my first real friend.

Theres not a day that goes by without me thinking of her I left her alone when she needed me the most. I hope she is safe and happy that's all I need to know from her. All I want is her smile...


	5. Chapter 5

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

**Ally's P.O.V**

After Austin had left me I felt so alone, my heart felt so empty all I could do was cry. He pushed me on the ground and left me there crying, he told me he never wanted to see me again I couldn't believe it. I never felt so much pain in my heart I just wanted to disappear. I had absolutely no one to go to. Child services came to me for a while I stayed in a foster home I never really did anything , but write all my feeling in my songbook my mom gave me. It huts every time I think of her she told me she would come back, but she never did. Later on, I was told that my Aunt and Uncle who live all the way in Miami heard what happened, and want to take me in. I moved to Miami with them its really differ here I love my Aunt and Uncle for taking me in, but its not the same as it was with my mom and Austin. Its time to begin a new chapter in my life and forget about the past...

**7 years later...**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm now 17 years old and I work as the C.E.O for my dads company, As you know I'm permanently deaf and must pretend like I can still hear, because my dads company workers cant have any disabilities ,including me. I read lips like an expert after being in that school for the deaf, you become an expert at reading lips! Everything changed when we moved to Miami, it didn't feel right I felt an empty void in me like something was missing. I think we both know what's missing...Ally. I did make some new friends one named Dez he's really...unique? He's the only one who knows I'm deaf trust me he can keep a secret. After 7 years things change I just forgot about Ally, because I knew I wouldn't see her again..

**Ally's P.O.V**

Its been 7 years cant believe it! I'm now 16 years old and live a normal life I'm like anyone else really. I actually died the bottom of my hair blonde for a different look.I'm not the same little girl I was years ago.I'm enrolled in Marino High School and have two great friends who have my back, Elliot and Trish. When I came to Miami I was all alone and then I met them their good people. I sort of forgot about Austin he wanted to forget about me so I forgot about him. Of course I remember and love all our memories but that's all we have of each other. I try as hard as I can to forget them, but I cant its all I have of him I want to say I hate him so much for leaving me, but I-I just cant. Anyways today I will be working at some company I'll just be helping around for a while I need the money so I can help out with the rent.

I took 2 busses and a train to get there once I arrived I couldn't believe my eyes it was one huge building, I quickly entered and went to the front desk asking where I was to report to once I found my way around I went to the boss, Mike Moon. "Hello, I'm Ally Dawson its a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook his hand. "The pleasures all mine." He told me. "Now Ally time to start working I would like you to carry a couple boxes up to floor 8, and help my son file papers he still cant get it right." he chuckled. "I didn't know you had a son." I said a bit confused " Oh I do he's 17 I think you two will get along great. Have a great first day at work." He said "I will and Thank you!" I said cheerily.

It then went to the storage unit and got the boxes I was suppose to give to Mikes son, it was awfully heavy! I took the elevator to the 8th floor and got out and looked for room 36. I saw the door open so i ran quickly to it knowing my arms were going to drop the box any second now. While running I tripped right in front of the door and both the box and I fell With a hard thud.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was sitting at my desk chair doing my business work when I saw a girl fall right in front of my door with a doesn't happen everyday. I quickly got up and went over to her. The box was in between us so I couldn't see her face all I saw washer dark brown hair. She was frantically picking up the papers that flew out and I was helping her. I asked "Are you ok that seemed like a hard fall." We then both lifted our heads up slightly and since the box was still in between us we could only see each others eyes. I got lost in her eyes they were beautiful her gaze was hypnotizing I felt as if I seen them before. I then moved the box out of the way curious to see who she was I saw a gorgeous,stunning girl right before my eyes. I had this weird feeling like I knew her. She said "Yes I'm ok thank you." With a gentle smile. I then got up and held out a hand she gladly took it. I felt tingly when i felt her soft hand touch mine.

"I'm Ally Dawson I'll be working with you for a while." She said looking down at our hands which were still together. Ally Dawson I hath ought to myself I had a flashback and I saw Ally and I by the tree on the swing with me pushing her. I then realized who she was I couldn't believe it She was My Ally...


	6. Chapter 6

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Great way to star of the first day of work by falling in front of your boss's son, it was so embarrassing! He was really attractive, there's this feeling in me that like I know him I feel somehow safe around him, its probably nothing.

"I'm Austin Moon...I guess we'll be working together then want to take a step into my office?" he said a little confused. Its a coincidence that he's named Austin and is a blonde . He makes so many memories come back to me I wonder why?

"Yes, Thank You." I said about to grab the box that fell, but was stopped by Austin, he smiled up at me and said, "I got it." he then brought the box to his office and settled it down on the table.

"So ready to work?" he said awkwardly. "Yes, what should I do first?" I asked curiously. "Help me file papers still don't know how to do that always get them mixed up." He said with a small chuckle.

I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back at me we stayed like that for about 4 seconds making eye contact. I then said, "Uh where do I sit?" "Oh right next to me." He said lightly, he pulled out a chair for me and we were awfully close to each other. I smelled his cologne, got a really good look at his face It was weird I swear I saw him before, but that wouldn't be possible.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Having Ally by my side again feels so right there was no doubt in my mind that, that wasn't her. She was Beautiful shes not the same little girl I knew she was grown and mature. I wanted to hug her so badly, but I think now is a bad time, she would probably hate me. I couldn't keep focus all I thought was her, I had these butterflies in my stomach every time she looked at me and smiled. Her smile hasn't changed it s still beautiful and soft like her.

"And that's basically how you organize and file all your work...Austin are you listening?" She said "Uh yeah... you just put that one paper in that one file and...No" I said embarrassed. She laughed a little God I wish I could hear her beautiful voice and laughter again. "Come on pay attention!" "Okay." I said

After we file and organized all my work we just sort of goofed off and had a bit of fun like old times. Some of the other workers had to quiet us down.I spun her around on the chair and messed with her just like back then.

"Oh my gosh you play!?" she said pointing at my guitar. "Uh yeah your into music?" is aid knowing the answer she loved music and songwriting I guess that hasn't changed, which makes me happy. Even though im deaf and cant hear music I still play the guitar and sing I know the music's there and other scan hear it I know. "Yeah I love it so much can you play something for me?"she said.

I wanted to see if she would remember that one song we would always sing to whewere were kids,so I started strumming the guitar and singing to _imagine_. She began smiling and too king at how my hands play the guitar, her expression then changto be a bit of confusion and shock. She then stopped me and saidI'm heard that song before I would always listen to it when I was a kid with uh never mind" she said a little tears eyed.

She then began to cry and began to say "Sorry" nothing changed it still hurt when I saw her cry. I went over to her and hugged her something I wanted to do for years. I said "Just give me your smile" the same thing I said to her before we were separated...


	7. Chapter 7

**Can You Hear My Heart?**

**Ally's P.O.V**

How strange its like I've know him forever when I'm in his arms I feel safe like nothing can hurt me, just like how I felt with Austin, but of course he's not here and I don't think I'll ever forgive him for hurting me.

"Hey All- oh sorry um I didn't know...this is awkward." said Elliot with a confused disappointed face.

"Elliot Hi This is nothing uh why are you here?" I said a little shocked as I moved away from Austin.

"You Told Me To Pick You Up At 4:00 Uh It's 4:00 now if you want me to I'll wait in the hallway to finish h whatever you two were doing.." He said

"Uh no I'm coming right now." I said getting my stuff

"Bye Austin Thank You.." I said to Austin quietly. He then got up and said "You're Welcome." we stared at each other for a while but the Eliot called my name and I left.

**Austin's P.O.V**

When that Elliot guy came I froze of course Ally has a boyfriend, how can someone as beautiful and smart like her not. He's one lucky guy I just can't believe I lost my chance I sighed pretty upset, disappointed, and especially mad. It makes my blood boil with envy that she is someone else's arms and not mines! I then punched the wall next to me I could feel the blood on my knuckles run down my hand.

I was so mad at myself that I left her like that and she doesn't even remember me I bet she doesn't even want to...I messed up big time. Why? Why am I so jealous Ally is my childhood friend I shouldn't have feelings for her I'm sure it's prolly nothing...

**Later on that evening:**

" Austin is everything alright you hardly touched your food" said mom said

" Austin not eating now something's really up what's on your mind son?" my dad said

" Oh I know your thinking about you're new co-worker aren't you? Don't worry son I was your adage once."

"What girl? Who is you're new co-worker?" My moon said anxiously

i quickly screamed "NO ONE! I mean uh this one girl never met her haha can I be excused!" I said scared

" Uh sure sweetie.." Mimi said I quickly went upstairs to my room and took a nap hoping to get things of my mind.

**Ally's P.O.V**

**Later on that night me and Trish decided to have a sleepover...**"Hey Ally so is your co-worker hot? Hmmm?" Trisha my long time bestfreind said.

"Waaat no... Ok maybe a little." Trish teen gave me the glare and I said"Ok OK he's really cute!" I squealed "But he would never go for someone like me."

"You never know Ally You know I think Elliot has crush on you!" She exclaimed

"No he doesn't Trish we're just good freinds and you know that!" I told her

"So would you date him?" She said "I don't know he deserves someone better than me ."

"Whatever Ally Goodnight." Trisha said yawning

"Goodnight Trish." I then turned of the light and tried to go to sleep but I only had 1 person on my mind Austin. I got out of bed and looked out the window wondering him he was thinking of me too.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep at night all I thought about was Ally I couldn't get her of my mind for nothing. I looked out my bedroom window to see nothing but stars. All I thought about was her beautiful smile, her innocent brown eyes, just her.

As I looked out my window I wondered if she was thinking of my too.

**Well sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I thank you all.**


End file.
